Technical Field
This invention relates to projection lenses, and more particularly, to projection lenses for television receivers.
Television has become a multi-billion dollar business over the past ten years. Millions upon millions of viewers have discovered that television is relaxing and may prove to be educational. Under this theory, many companies desire to improve and develop television to its fullest extent. Color television, for instance, has improved to the extent that it is sometimes difficult to tell the figures from real life when the figures are large enough as in the Advent.TM. Video Beam and the like are used. Many companies including Panasonic.TM. and Sony.TM., as well as RCA.TM. and a number of other companies have attampted to take a television receiver and enlarge the images to enlarged life-like figures. These systems involve the use of complicated and sophisticated electronics and optics.
Applicant has developed a structure for enlarging television receiving images so that they too may appear life-like without the need and aid of complicated and sophisticated electronic and optics. Applicant's system uses a number of converging parallelepiped structures aligned in a particular manner to achieve an enlarged image when projected. Using applicant's system, one or ordinary skill in the art without the knowledge of optics may easily install applicant's structure and obtain results similar to that achieved by the more expensive systems of Advent.TM., Panosonic.TM. and the like.
It must also be pointed out that U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,322, 4,058,837, as well as 4,021,105, and 4,051,535 have attempted to utilize less complicated optics and no electronics to achieve this heretofore set forth objective. However, applicant has found all these devices to be cumbersome inasmuch as they are more complicated than his and thus, more expensive and difficult to manufacture.